disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure
Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure is a 2001 direct-to-video animated film which was released on February 27, 2001 by The Walt Disney Company as a sequel to the 1955 feature film Lady and the Tramp. The story centers around Lady and Tramp's puppy, Scamp, and his desire to become a "wild dog". The film was produced at Walt Disney Animation Australia which has now closed.Disney cans Australian animation operation ABC News Online, Wednesday July 27, 2005 Disney re-released the film in the United States on DVD after the DVD re-release of the first film on June 20, 2006.[http://www.ultimatedisney.com/ladyandthetrampII-pressrelease.html Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure - Special Edition DVD Press Release The Special Edition DVD went back to the Disney Vault on January 31, 2007. Plot ﻿﻿In 1911, two days before the Fourth of July Independence Day lady and the Tramp and their four puppies return from a walk in the park. Among the puppies the most wildest and troublesome one is Scamp (the only son of Tramp and lady). Scamp starts playing with Jim Jr. with a hat that belongs to Jim Dear (Jim Jr.’s father). Jim Dear then gives Scamp a bath, but to his dismay Scamp jumps out the window to fetch a ball thrown by Jim Jr. Scamp runs back into the house with muddy paws, he chases the ball around the living room and makes a mess. This angers Jim dear, and as a punishment Jim chains Scamp to a dog house outside. Scamp’s parents, lady and Tramp are unhappy about their son’s behaviour lady suggests that Tramp should talk to their son to try and calm Scamp’s wild behaviour down. Tramp goes outside with a bowl of food for Scamp, who refuses to eat the food. Tramp tries to make Scamp understand that in a family there are rules for the good of the family, Scamp rebels and an argument ensues between the two dogs, Tramp leaves annoyed after giving Scamp a heavy telling off. After awhile, Scamp hears and sees a pack of stray dogs who bullies a dogcatcher, he briefly meets a dog named Angel who nuzzles him in appreciation for returning the dogcatcher’s hat to her. Scamp manages to break free from his chain and runs off to find the pack of dogs he saw earlier. He finds Angel in an alley and follows’ her to the junkyard where Scamp meets the pack of dogs who call themselves the “Junkyard dogs”. Buster (the leader of the Junkyard dogs) gives Scamp a test to prove himself worthy to be a junkyard dog. The test was to steal a tin can from a vicious dog named Reggie, Scamp almost made it but Reggie woke up and chases scamp, the dog catcher appears and tries to nab Scamp but fails instead he nabs Angel with a net. Scamp bites the net in an attempt to free Angel. The net hits a light post and breaks, the dogcatcher hits Reggie with his truck and catches the stunned Reggie. Angel thanks Scamp for saving her life and Buster is impressed but decides that Scamp needs another test before he can be an official junkyard dog. The Junkyard dogs head to the park, where Sparky a member of the junkyard dogs told a highly exaggerated story of Tramp. Buster came in angrily and clarify that Tramp did not die heroically but instead chose to be a house pet with Lady. Buster after seen Scamp scratching in the same manner as Tramp asked Scamp if he was related which a scared Scamp answered no. Buster threatens scamp that if he was related to Tramp, Buster would kill him. Meanwhile Scamp’s parents and friends went looking for him. On railroad tracks, Scamp talks to himself about his father’s decision to leave the street dog life. He was then interrupted by Angel who question him about his family, She then reveals that she once was a house pet to 5 different families who gave her away because they either had a baby, moved or an allergy. She tells Scamp not to mention this to Buster as he will kick her out the Junkyard dogs society. A train appears and Scamp and Angel run for their lives across a bridge, Scamp almost makes it but his paw was stuck in one of the rail road boards, Angel runs to his rescue and they both fall into the river below. Scamp and Angel survived and was unharmed but realized that their friendship has now transformed into love. The two then had a romantic stroll in a park and had dinner similar to the spaghetti scene in the first movie. They wind up on the street where Scamp lives where they encounter Scamp's family searching for him. When Scamp avoids them, Angel is annoyed that he would choose living on the streets over a loving family, as she herself had once been a pet. At an Independence Day picnic, Buster clues in that Scamp is Tramp's son, to verify this he tells Scamp to steal a chicken from Scamp's family's picnic. Scamp, determined to prove that he is a Junkyard Dog, steals the chicken but is chased by Tramp. Tramp confronts his son in an alley and asks him to come home, but Scamp chooses to stay with Buster. Buster is pleased to see Tramp upset. Buster officially declares Scamp a Junkyard Dog by removing Scamp's collar. Buster - still wishing revenge on Tramp - sets up a trap so that Scamp, lacking a collar, is caught by the dog catcher. Alone and afraid in the back of the dog catcher's van, Scamp realizes that he misses his family. Angel sees him in the back of the van and goes to tell his family. Meanwhile, Scamp is placed in a cage with Reggie. Tramp, arriving just in time, manages to fight off Reggie and rescue his son. In the junkyard Buster sees Scamp returned, and was trap under piles of junk dropping onto him. His members refuse to help him and left to find a family of their own. Scamp, Tramp and Angel return home and are welcome back by the whole family, Jim Dear and Darling decides to adopt Angel (after being bought over by their dogs pout) and at the end of the movie Scamp is shown taking a bath (he wasn’t very happy about that) and the junkyard dogs can be seen with their newly acquired family. Production Joanna Romersa, an animation timing director for this film, was a Disney Trainee for the production of the original Lady and the Tramp, invited by Jeannine and Darrell to work on this film.Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure: DVD, Backstage Disney , 'Joanna Romersa worked on both films' Characters Many of the original characters make a return, including Tony and Joe from Tony's. * Scamp, or "whirlwind" by the way Tramp calls him, voiced by Scott Wolf (speaking voice) and roger' Bart' (singing voice), is the young protagonist of the film and bears a strong resemblance to his father, Tramp. He starts out as a stubborn, selfish, pig-headed puppy but returns changed and well behaved. He is half American Cocker Spaniel from Lady's side of the family. Tramp has a unique nickname for him : "whirlwind". He is the only puppy in the family known to be a mutt. * Angel, voiced by Alyssa Milano (speaking voice) and Susan Egan (singing voice), is a Junkyard Dog who was once a pet. At the end of the film, she is adopted by Jim Dear and Darling. * Lady, voiced by Jodi Benson, is the mother of Scamp, Annette, Danielle, and Colette and Tramp's mate. Due to her now being a mother of four, most of her naivety from the first film has been replaced with a sense of responsibility. * Tramp, voiced by Jeff Bennett, is the father of Scamp, Annette, Danielle, and Colette. He has become accustomed to house life during his time as a pet and is portrayed as a firm, yet still concerned father. Nevertheless, he still has a few 'street smarts' to fall back on. * Annette, Danielle and Colette, voiced by Kath Soucie and Debi Derryberry respectively, are Scamp's sisters and greatly resemble Lady, their mother they show no respect for Scamp. However, their actual names are not mentioned in the film except in the middle of the ending credits. * Jim Dear and Darling, voiced by Nick Jameson and Barbara Goodson respectively, are the owners of Lady, Tramp, Scamp and his sisters. * Junior, voiced by Andrew McDonough, is Jim Dear and Darling's son and the owner of Lady, Tramp, Scamp and his sisters. * Aunt Sarah, voiced by Tress MacNeille, is the aunt of Junior and the owner of Si and Am. * Si and Am, voiced by Mary Kay Bergman and Tress MacNeille respectively, are Siamese cats. They have a much more minor appearance in this film that the first. * Jock and Trusty, voiced by Jeff Bennett, are neighbors of Lady and Tramp. When Scamp disappears, they join the search to find him. * The Dogcatcher, voiced by Jeff Bennett in a style reminiscent of Don Knotts's portrayal of Barney Fife on The Andy Griffith, chases after the Junkyard Dogs, determined to capture them. * Tony, voiced by Jim Cummings, is the waiter of Tony's. * Joe, voiced by Michael Gough, is Tony's assistant. Both him and Tony have only minor appearances in this film. * Junkyard Dogs ** Buster, voiced by Chazz Palminteri (speaking voice) and Jess harnell (singing voice), is a rottweiler/doberman pinscher mix and the Leader of the Junkyard Dogs. He used to be the protegé of Tramp and was angered that he left to become a house pet with Lady. ** Ruby, voiced by Cathy Moriarty, is an Afghan Hound mix and greatly resembles balto'''s Sylvie. ** '''Scratchy is a mongrel plagued by fleas. ** Sparky, voiced by Mickey Rooney, is a mongrel. He used to know Tramp, and tells a colourful but untrue tale of how Tramp came to leave the Junkyard Dogs. ** Francois, voiced by Bronson Pinchot, is a French Bulldog. ** Mooch, voiced by Bill Fagerbakke, is an old English Sheepdog. He is fairly dim-witted but enthusiastic. Music The score was composed by Danny Troob. The songs were written by Melissa Manchester and Norman Gimbel. Songs *Welcome Home - performed by the chorus, Jeff Bennett, Jodi Benson, Kath Soucie, Jim Cummings, Michael Gough, and Debi Derryberry. This song is the opening song for the film. It sets up the theme for the entire film - independence. The sequence ends with a Broadway-style performance of various people out in a street singing and waving. *World Without Fences - performed by Roger Bart. It illustrates Scamp's desire to become a "wild dog" free from boundaries and responsibilities. Scamp is chained in the backyard. He runs around, pretending that he is not chained and is instead running through the countryside with the Junkyard Dogs. *Junkyard Society Rag - performed by Jess Harnell, Cathy Moriarty, Bill Fagerbakke, Bronson Pinchot, and Mickey Rooney. Buster sings about the junkyard in which the Junkyard Dogs make their home and about the life of the Junkyard Dogs, with the other Junkyard Dogs also offering their opinions. The sequence features the dogs traveling through the junkyard and interacting with their surroundings. *I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way - performed by Roger Bart and Susan Egan. The love song of the film, showing the blossoming romance between Scamp and Angel. It features the dogs walking through the same park that Lady and Tramp walked through in the first film. At the end a scene similar to the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp occurs, but with Scamp and Angel wolfing down the pasta instead. *Always There - performed by Roger Bart, Susan Egan, Jeff Bennett and Jodi Benson. Scamp realizes the importance of family and how much he misses his home. Lady and Tramp's grief over Scamp's disappearance and Angel's want for a family is highlighted. *"Belle Notte (This is the Night)" - duet performed by Joy Enriquez and Carlos Ponce. An updated pop music arrangement of the song played during the credits. Original 1955 song by Sonny Burke and Peggy Lee; arrangement by Robbie Buchanan.Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Review - Video Games and DVD Reviews - Movies, TV Series, Gaming References External links * * [http://www.ultimatedisney.com/ladyandthetrampII.html Review with additional pictures at Ultimate Disney.com Category:2001 films Category:Disney animated films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Films about dogs Category:Sequel films